Global brand management of corporate logo colors can present challenges when attempting to consistently reproduce such logos from a print perspective. Complexities are magnified when considering various regionally available inks, substrates, and printers. There is a need to provide articles and methods that can remove human subjectivity and provide a standard for evaluating color in printed products.